Feathers Fallen For Love
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: Sequal to Wings of Freedom. Harmony, Melody, Willow and Flynn are back! Will Harmony and Melody get back to their wolves? How are Willow and Flynn copping with living with the Cullens? MUST READ WINGS OF FREEDOM FIRST!
1. Prolouge

**Here is Feathers Fallen for Love! Think this as an early Chirstmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate) present! I might update this story again next week, after finals are done. :) Hope you like it, thanks for reading Wings of Freedom and this one as well. I will try to have longer chapters and less cliffys! (no promises though!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight! You all know that by now.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Feathers Fallen for Love<strong>

**Prologue**

It started out as the classic "boy next door" story. He was Nicholas Taylor, the cute, sweet, smart boy… I was the new girl with a mysterious past. He had a mom and dad… I had a younger brother and sister. He was a normal human… I-along with my younger siblings- were not. We were human hybrids freaks who grew up in dog cages in a secret lab. We had so little in common, but did it really matter to us? I guess not. Would things have gone differently if Nicholas knew the truth about me? Would he have been so eager to date the runaway lab experiment who's chances of being found grew with every day she stayed in one place? Probably not. Then again, people can surprise you. Especially people in love.

"You're my angel," Nicholas would tell me, making me wonder how much he actually knew. My younger siblings, Willow and Flynn, didn't seem to mind that their older sister was dating someone. Willow at times would be silent and distant, but she didn't say anything. I should've asked her what was on her mind. What I did was brush it off and continue to live in my own little world, sure that I had found my happily ever after,

Why did we pick that town? That house next to his? Why did we choose to stay so long, in said house? When we all knew it was too dangerous to try to live normal lives among everyone else? I guess we were tired of running and wanted to see what a normal life would feel like. Even if it was only for a short while.

They came for us when we were at school. They set a trap for us. They had been watching us, waiting for the perfect to strike. And they knew how to get to us: use who was closest to us. Normally, it was only our little flock. But we had made the mistake of letting Nicholas into our hearts.

They broke my heart when they took him. I chased after him, blind to what was really happening around me. By the time I could rescue him, it was too late. My Nicholas, the sweet, caring Nicholas, who I had fallen in love with was dead. In his ashes had risen Nick, the Eraser who craved revenge on me for ruining his life. It tore me apart when I had to leave him there, knowing that I would never see my Nicholas again, and the next time we met, _Nick_ would be trying to kill me. What's the quote? Love hurts? It couldn't be truer. I was in so much pain, yet I had no injury.

I can safely say that I have never been the same after that. My heart broken and harden, I find it hard to let anyone else in except my little family who was already apart of it. Every time we meet, Nick calls me Angel, and part of me still hopes that my Nicholas was still in there somewhere, but the logical side of me pushes that back, saying that there is nothing left of Nicholas. That him calling me Angel is a jab at me to make me feel the pain I had put him through. Well, it worked.

I used to tell Willow and Flynn that since we had wings, we would someday have wings of freedom, wings that would let us have our freedom. Now, as I lay curled in a ball in a dog cage once more, I can only think about the feathers that have fallen for love.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? What do you think? I know its kinda short, but its a prolouge. Sorry 'bout any errors or anything else you see. :**

**Silentmusic226**


	2. Chapter 1

***looks to see if anyone is around and see that the coast is clear* im sorry for the long wait. i honestly expected to have already updated waaaaayyyyy before this. lets just say i have kina lost touch with this story. i have no idea what to do next. any ideas would be loved!**

* * *

><p><strong>Feathers Fallen For Love<strong>

**Chapter One**

**Melody's POV**

**I remember tears streaming down your face**

**when I told you I would never let you go **

**when all those shadows almost killed your light.**

**I remember you said don't leave me here alone**

**-Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. the Civil Wars**

There are many ironies in life. Take for example, me escaping from the School to me coming back to save my sister. Ironic, huh? I think I took being back in a dog cage a little bit better than Harmony did. After all, she had been free for… how long now?… a couple of years? Where as I had been free for a week at most. I wish I never led them to my sister. I'm the reason why she got hurt. I'm the reason why we're back here again.

"Melody?" I heard Harmony whisper. I craned my neck to see her. Like me, she was curled up in a ball. "Yeah?" I whispered back, my voice hoarse and cracking. "We're not getting out of here again, are we?" She asked, eyes glossy and not really staring at me. I started worrying for my sister. "No, I don't think we are. But we can hope." I tried to encourage her. She snorted. "Yeah right. Look where hope got us." She sneered before turning away. Tears pricked my eyes. This girl in the cage next to mine wasn't my sister. She may look like her and sound like her, but my sister wasn't here. No, my sister was still in the little town of La Push. Where we had left… _No! Don't complete that thought Melody! _I scolded myself. But it was too late. His face appeared in my mind and I was crying silently. Paul. I had barely met him, yet I longed for him. For him to hold me in his arms and never let me go.

I didn't get very long for my tears. They came yet again. The Whitecoats had Erasers toss our crates onto a cart and we were pulled away from the dark storage room, leaving behind the other experiments. I whipped the tears away. I could never show even a hint of weakness. They prayed on weakness like a piranha preys on anything that moves.

We were sadly already getting used to the schedule here. They would toss our crates onto a cart and would take us to a day in the labs. There, in those deathly white lab rooms, we would enjoy the tortures that the Whitecoats dreamed up. We would be roughly shoved back into our crates when either we passed out or when they had enough of us. It was rarely the latter. When we woke, we would sometimes find a little amount of food and water, but it was mainly bird food or something stupid like that. What I craved the most- besides Paul of course- was a nice, hot-out-of-the-oven McDouble with a large side of fries. Just the thought of it made my stomach growled. "Melody! Don't think things like that!" Harmony whined, her stomach growling an answering growl. Ever since the Whitecoats did some crazy experiment to both of us, we have been feeling the same things as the other. At times we could read each other's minds. That was helpful when we needed to talk without anyone hearing us.

"Sorry, can't help it. I'm hungry!" I said, rubbing my stomach, trying to make the hunger pains go away. Harmony rolled her eyes. "Like _that's_ going to work Mel." I stuck out my tongue at her. We both let out a small, weak chuckle before we both sobered up. It was rarer than a _green _moon when we would be able to laugh about something while we were locked up at the School.

We both fitfully slept that night with growling stomachs and the cries of pain from the other experiments as our lullaby. We would both wake up screaming at the same time if the other had a nightmare. It was freaky of how much we were reacting together. What next? We move the same thing at the same time? That would be beyond creepy. And why did I feel like I thought too soon?

It was after when both of us had jerked awake from a particularly bad nightmare when we heard the soft sound of two pairs of soft pattering feet. We both sat up only to hit our heads. How had someone escaped from the cages? Then again, as far as we could see, only Harmony and I's cages were locked with a pad lock. The combo for my lock was 29-39. I didn't know the third number. Harmony knew that her lock ended with the number 16. Thus we couldn't escape until we knew the rest of the numbers. Even if I figured out the third number before Harmony learned the other numbers for her lock, I wouldn't leave her. We are sisters, and sisters stick together. No matter what.

The feet kept pattering around softly. I scanned the rows, looking for the source of sound. Nothing. It was like I was making up the sound. I glanced at my sister and saw her confused look as well. It was then that the whispers reached our ears. "_Harmony…. Melody…. Harmony…. Melody…._"Both of our entire body locked from shock and fear. How much longer would this fear last? This pain? Because we knew, almost as well as we knew our own names, that the Whitecoats had thought up this new torture for us since they weren't with us when we were captured. I never in a million years expected to see Willow and Flynn run towards our cages…

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think gonna happen? let me know and i might get an idea and update soon! you can also just write a simple review of 'good chapter' and i would love you forever... in a not perverted way or anything...<strong>

**Question: is anyone out there? it feels like no one is reading this story...**

**silentmusic226**


End file.
